


Beautiful Lies

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: It was not meant to be.He had to content himself with the beautiful lies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Quick drabble that suddenly hit me. Well, it's better than nothing, right?  
> Thanks for the pestering, Yeaka. *hugs*

It was forbidden, it was intoxicating, way too hot.

Constricted. In one forgotten alcove in the middle of the night. Far away torches flickering in their niches in the distance.

It was a deserted area, especially at the late hour, very adequate to the illicit moments.

The scrape of beard as hands hurriedly scramble to unlatch the breeches, a hot breath puffing against the side of his neck.

Faramir had to bite back a groan, his head falling back and colliding with the harsh stone. His lower lip was tingling as he let out a gasp. A hot tongue licking at the salt on his skin.

One hand plunged into his breeches, gently cradling him.

“B-brother.” He managed to rasp out.

There was movement and a rough chuckle. Those cunning eyes still managing to pin in in place, despite the low lighting that surrounded them.

“At least allow me to reciprocate.” Faramir said indignantly, a touch of petulance at the edges of his voice.

Even still, he could see the flash of a smile his brother sent his way. That smile that belonged only to Faramir, the one that was secret and appeared seldom, the edge of naughtiness always making Faramir’s knees weaken.

“Of course.” Boromir acquiesced, his free hand grasping Faramir’s and guiding it to his midsection.

In these nights there was nothing that Boromir would deny his brother – a fact Faramir quite knew, and wasn’t afraid to take advantage of.

With both his hands he quickly undid his brother’s breeches, being distracted at odd moments with a certain squeeze or stroke. But he succeeded. And before long they were mirroring the other’s position. The slit-like alcove did allow to have them pretty close but they stepped even closer.

The following moments were hot, all too pleasurable and filled with whispered words.

Words that weren’t but lies.

Beautiful lies that they wished could be true.

Yet…

Yet…

Their peak crashed over them with overwhelming force – no-one had ever elicited such a strong reaction from Faramir, only Boromir. Ever.

They collapsed onto the other, their combined weight being the only thing that kept them standing.

Lips brushed gently, a caress meant to last until the next opportunity.

Not that it ever did.

And so, slowly, they disentangled from each other, a meaningful silence falling between them.

They left the alcove. Started heading towards different directions – as there were plenty of paths for their quarters.

With every step Faramir took it felt as if his boots were being filled with lead, such was their weight.

And the guilt weighing down on the pit of his stomach.

It was not meant to be.

He had to content himself with the beautiful lies.

 


End file.
